Signs You Might Be Obsessed With Supernatural
by starglow71
Summary: Just some ways we Supernatural fans might be able to tell if we are obsessed with the show and its characters. Please R & R! It is so funny! Humor and fun alone. No bad language or anything, though you other fan-girls out there might need fans!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's me, the fangirl again. I was sitting here the other day and had a thought. There are a lot of us Supernatural fans and we actually have a lot of stuff in common. So I made a list of traits that might set us _Supernatural _addicts from those of other shows out there.

Here is what I came up with:

**Signs you might be obsessed with Supernatural:**

You confuse reality with porn every time you see Sam, Dean, or Cas, or think about them.

You will never play 'Bloody Mary', you _know _it's real.

You enter someone's house who doesn't have salt and you're first thought is 'low sodium freaks'

You buy salt, even though you don't use it much, so you won't be a low sodium freak.

If lollipops remind you of Dean licking his lips

You really can see yourself having Impala sex.

You think of Sam in a towel and think that all towels should be deemed evil.

You can undress the boys mentally in one second flat as soon as you see them.

You wanted to join Dean in the steam shower.

You wouldn't mind if vampire Dean had bit you, you really wouldn't!

You think blue jean butts and slightly bowed legs are the sexiest sight on the planet.

You want to travel to the Wild West and be Dean's saloon girl or even Sam's if he's up for it.

You put salt lines down at the entrances to your rooms.

You put devil's traps at the entrances to your home.

You actually know how to draw a perfect devil's trap.

You can recite the exorcism word for word from memory.

You _believe_ the exorcism words work.

You mentally use it on your boss when he's yelling at you. (He has to have a demon in there somewhere and it needs to leave him now!)

You see fire and think of Sam and Dean.

You see a cemetery and randomly wonder if there has ever been a salt and burn there.

You just got your anti-possession tattoo and you can feel it working already.

You see a catholic church and wonder if you should stock up on holy water.

You bought a rosary just in case you need it, even though you're not catholic.

You see a priest's outfit and get sinful thoughts of Sam and Dean.

You would never break a salt line, demons might get in.

You have a colt revolver, just in case.

Your trunk opens up into a weapons chest. If it doesn't, you wish it did.

You believe that pentagrams are symbols of protection against evil.

You see a motel and wonder if the Winchesters are staying there right now.

You actually go in and look for their car in the motel parking lot!

You hear 'Wayward Son' and can't help wondering if it' Friday yet so you can watch _Supernatural._

You own every single season on disk _and_ the new animated anime they just came out with, and you have watched them all a gazillion times already and never intend to stop.

There_ is_ such a thing as _Supernatural_ withdrawals, you go through them every summer.

Ooooooooooooooo

Review please!

If you have any ideas for another list, let me know. If you liked it, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Fangirl is here! I have some more ways to that tell us we're obsessed with 'Supernatural' and I just wanted to share them with you.

**More Signs That You May Be Obsessed With Supernatural:**

You think 'Idjit' is a real word and use it all the time. You had to keep hitting 'Ignore All' on your spellcheck because it keeps trying to get you to change the words 'Idjit' and 'Castiel' in the document.

When your car breaks down, your first thought is to go to Singer Salvage for the parts.

You witness a thunderstorm and lightning, and assume a demon is around. It is an omen after all.

You have search for weeks across the country and have yet to find 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'. You assume you may have made the wrong turn at Albacurque.

People are being nice to you that usually aren't and you have started having the urge to mutter, 'Christo!' at them all the time. They are acting odd and a demon must be in there, probably related to the one in your boss when he last yelled at you.

You can't sleep without a salt line at all entrances.

If you see Sam come out of the bathroom in a towel and pray with all your heart it will fall off him immediately. That or the towel could be smaller and hide less, either way, it would answer your prayer.

You find yourself watching the video of Dean lip-syncing "Eye of the Tiger" every chance you get on YouTube. (Yep, I do that a lot too, lol!)

If you have to bite your tongue when meeting the actors at comic con to prevent yourself from asking if Sam has come to realize he is in love with his brother yet or vice versa. (Yes, I went there, Wincest Joke. Seriously take some of those videos of them on YouTube and turn the music down and add in some of the songs they have used in the series over the years. You will see it too. I do that all the time!)

If you see Sam or Dean watching Porn on TV in their motel room and wish you could join them. They look so…lonely, yes, that's the word, lonely, uh huh.

If you watched Dean's love scene with Cassie or Sam's with Madison and totally missed the fact that the girls were even there, or even the one of Dean and Anna in the Impala's backseat. You were very distracted at the time!

You see an old warehouse and are suddenly sure Crowley is in there or Castiel as God. You run away.

You see the actors in other shows or movies and still end up shouting, "It's Sam!" or "It's Dean!" when they come on-screen (even when you know the actors real names!). You ignore your boyfriend to the point he is glaring at the screen and you can't take your eyes off it! Not to mention the near rape you give him afterward. (I've done that! *faints at memory*)

You would dump your date on the spot if they dissed the show or said "I don't watch that s**t!"

You celebrate the boys birthdays faithfully, cake and all.

You have played the _Official Supernatural Drinking Game_ on YouTube at least once.

You can quote most of the episodes word for word if someone bet you that you couldn't.

If you see a silver ring with a white stone and think Death has lost his ring again.

If you use "Oh My Chuck!" on a regular basis, who knows he may be listening and come visit?

If you have visited a bookstore looking for the 'Supernatural' book series by Carver Edlund.

If you ever wanted to be the boys' underwear or tank tops, especially on a hot, sweaty day.

If you watched 'Frontierland' and had the overwhelming urge to do something so Sherriff Dean would arrest you and take you to jail, use his cuffs on you, push you into the cell, and… ( Well, you can take it from there, lol!)

You thought leather and suede, and cowboy boots never looked so good on anyone in the history of westerns ever before. (Dean was so hot in that coat, outfit, and that hat, don't get me started on the hat, he was yummy!)

You saw the ugly saloon girl hit on him and thought , "No!" and he could do so much better.

You hated seeing the Impala wrecked and broken the way it was when the demons in the S7 finale.

You believe that the boys really are the sexiest things on two legs!

If when Dean said it was pretty naughty that Sam totally had a girl inside him for a week, and you wished you could have been that girl and, yes, your mind followed Dean's to the gutter. It is now your favorite place.

If you really wish they would bring Gabriel back in the new Season, he was one of your favorite characters.

You were glad they turned off the DVD before Gabriel had sex with the actresses, you would have needed mind bleach and you were almost out.

You actually know what Mind Bleach is and where to get it!

You see a silver ring with a white stone and think "Death has lost his ring."

You make sure you are scheduled off on Fridays so you can be sure to watch 'Supernatural' and hog the remote so the others can't turn the channels, you might miss something!

You see the boys at comic con or someplace like that and have to remind yourself not to touch them. "Must not touch, must not touch, must not touch, etc."

You know what all the Horsemen's rings look like, who they belong to, and what each one can do.

You have permanently changed your Facebook status from 'Enjoying the Beach' to 'Out Hunting Evil Sons of Bitches!'

If you would have loved being the woman helping Dean with 'Research' in the 'Changing Channels' episode.

You are on the lookout for when Chuck has a book signing, you're a big fan.

You were shocked to find out that Chuck, or possibly God, actually drinks like a fish and likes to hire cheap virgin hookers.

You think Chuck is just adorable!

You want to seduce the 'Pepsi' guy (you know the guy who plays him also played Gabriel in the series).

You want to see if Sam really does wear women's underwear. (Dean accused him of it in the 'Mystery Spot' episode.

You feel so bad for Castiel in the previews of this new season coming up. You have seen them all, and watch them every time they come on. He looks so hurt and damaged!

You may not bow down and worship Cas but you do want to get him out of that suit and trench coat, and into some much cooler clothes.

You will be so pissed if they kill off Sam, Dean, and/or Bobby in the upcoming season!

You like to see Dean working on his car, all dirty and with spots of grease in odd places and possibly shirtless. (Yes, I may have a mechanic fetish for the boys but don't tell them!)

You thought Soulless Sam, Lucifer as Sam, and Angry Vengeful Sam are damn sexy and such bad boys. (I also appear to have a 'bad boy' fetish, too, sorry.) I may not have liked them but damn they were hot.

If you thought Sam was so sexy as a male nurse in the episode with Anna.

If you have remember what happened in every episode of every season and can call up that information with great accuracy whenever you want to.

You would never go into a place that is termed 'haunted' or 'had horrific things happen' in it. Dean even said you shouldn't do it and he should know.

You fear for the boys this season, Death was entirely too helpful with Sam and his jumping onto the hole, then getting his soul back and putting it back in. he even sat Dean down to talk to him about staying dead and not trying to cheat Death anymore. That isn't going to end well. (Am I the only one suspicious about the fact that we are microbes to him and yet he is taking time out to chat with the boys? He is giving them way too much face time lately.)

You really want Sammy to put himself back together and be himself again soon.

You cried for the boys and with them when they: -burned their Dad on the pyre

-Sam had to shoot Madison

-When the boys saw Mary again in their old house.

-When Sam watched Jessica burn up.

-As the boys and John watched their Mom and their

house burn up in front of them.

-When Dean had to leave Cassie after reuniting with her.

-When Dean was killed by Hellhounds.

-Every time they were injured or thought they were dying.

-When Pamela died, or Ellen, or Jo, or the others.

-When Dean came back.

-Every time Dean died at the Mystery Spot!

-When Sam jumped in the hole with Lucifer and left Dean leaning on the wheel, bleeding.

-When Dean found Sam again.

And the list goes on!

You would love to attend a 'Supernatural' convention as long as Sam and Dean are there. The others are just posers anyway!

You want Dean to do all the things to you that he was telling Sam to do to Meg as he was talking to his brother over the phone outside her apartment. (The episode where Meg ties up the boys and tries to use them as bait to get their Dad to come to her.)

You threw a party after Dean ganked that bitch Ruby and when he exorcised Meg, twice.

You would love to see if Sam cries during sex, like Dean said he did in "Mystery Spot" ( You would dry his tears, among other things…)

You believe the boys look good in almost anything except workmen one-piece uniforms (well, with the exception of the blue workmen suits they wore in the episode where Meg tries to use them as bait to trap their Dad, those looked good! I was having alarm problems myself so … never mind, bad thoughts again, lol!)

You want to name your first born children Sam and Dean.

You are counting the days until the Season 7 premiere starts!

Your 'Supernatural' and 'Winchester' withdrawals are fading fast, should be gone by…yep, you guessed it, by this Friday night!

If one half inch of Sam's back makes you feel faint or part of Dean's shows, too. (Don't faint! I am almost out of smelling salts!)

If you have already set up the recording of the 'Supernatural' Season 7 Season premiere, three months ago!

(Our show starts _this _Friday, let's all give it a good happy fangirl or fanboy scream, ready? One, two, three! Squeeeeeeee!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there is another list of ways we can know we are true fans of 'Supernatural'. Please read and let me know how many applied to you. I love reviews!

Thank you to everyone who contributed ideas to this fanfic and that gave me the time to come up with some to make this one even better than last time. Please enjoy and review, I really really am feeling so proud of this one, it is even better than the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, it's me, the fangirl! Here are some new ways to tell if you're obsessed with 'Supernatural'. Most of it relates to Seasons 6 and 7, sorry!

Here is what I came up with:

**Signs you might be obsessed with Supernatural:**

You are furious that they killed Bobby that way! You keep hoping they might bring him back next season, maybe as a ghost would be fine. He could haunt them, it's perfectly okay with you, you know follow them around would be great! Come back, Jim!

You cried like a baby when Bobby died but swear to keep him alive in Fan Fiction. He'll be immortal like Castiel and Gabriel, you'll keep him that way!

You wish you knew how to kill Dick and the Leviathans, you'd help the Winchesters kill them.

You will be naming all the bad guys in your fan fic's you intend to hurt or punish either Eric, Sera, or Robert and Dick for a while.

If you think Sam's jackets have gotten a little long and hide his butt way too well lately. Come on, we deserve a peak, Sammy!

If you think they need more body shots of the boys, butt shots, shirtless, or whatever, you're not picky.

If you saw the episode with the two sets of Winchesters and instantly thought, orgy! Or a really kinky Winchester Sandwich with you in the middle, yeah, in the middle!

If you saw multiple Winchesters and felt like you'd gone to Heaven. If only they had done a multiple butt shot, that would have been awesome!

If you need Dean's number to get his help building your own Impala! So they'll have one, it's a surprise present for the boys, shhh, don't tell them!

If you miss the Impala in most of the episodes since the Twin episode, Darn them Leviathans! Bring back the Impala!

If you want to be the tag on Sam's underwear or Dean's in your next life. You'd settle for being their entire pair of underwear if the tag option is unavailable!

If you see the boys and lose IQ points instantly, the amount depends on how tight their jeans are and how much of their bodies you get to see. There is a ratio there, tighter jeans and more body shots equals quivering piles of mush!

If you keep pausing 'The Third Man' (S6 Ep3) at the part where Sam is shirtless and wearing tight jeans and doing pull ups, so much you barely get through the episode.

If you want to start a petition to fix Sammy's hair in Season 6, really really soon!

If you wish the t-shirts would get a little tighter.

If you would burn all those horrible suits they have to wear if you could. Darn those things look so bad on our boys, so unflattering!

If you wish you knew how to do a Sam trap or Dean trap and could think of a way to get them into it, that would be great!

If you miss the mullet rock they used to play when the show started, the show could use some good music added, Steppenwolf and Metallica wasn't that bad, guys! Bring back the music, come on!

If you wanted to bitch slap Dick hard for being suck a jerk to our boys, but not to Crowley, that was fun to watch!

If you will never look at a water fountains or lakes the same way ever again, you're sure there are Leviathans in there now waiting to get you.

**Spoiler Alert!:** They killed Bobby! How dare they! The writers are meanies…they're bringing him back, right? Yeah, I might be on that cruise with Dean now, I booked the long trip this time, until next season at least. I'm already have Supernatural! Withdrawals and it just ended!

Ooooooooooooooo

Review please!

If you have any ideas for another list, let me know. If you liked it, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys and gals! Yep, it's that time again…time to list the 'Ways to know you might still be obsessed with Supernatural and it's Characters'. I came up with some goodies this year so please read and see which apply to you…if its most of them, you're like me, a confirmed Fan-girl of those sexy and not to mention gorgeous Winchester men!

Here we go, you ready? Okay then, here it is…the newest list of way to tell if you might still be obsessed with Supernatural and those gorgeous men that star in it. Read on!

XSamSamSamSamSamO

You miss Gabriel and Castiel but think there has to be a way to bring them back without all the Angel Drama crap. Let you write it, you could think of something; all of us Fan Fiction writers would be more than willing to contribute…just ask!

Also, on a similar note, if they keep up with the Angel stuff you just might use your Salt gun on the writers…just saying…then again it could be holy water because clearly demons are out to get our boys with all of it.

You think that if they hurt our Dean or Sam anymore you might just have to find them and open a can of 'Whup Ass' on them…as Bobby was so fond of saying.

If you really hated Sam having a girlfriend but thought the dog could have stayed, he was kind of cute…

If you were willing to offer Castiel comfort and lots of hugs when Heaven started going after our favorite Angel…or you thought you could storm Heaven for him and stop them from messing with the guy, you aren't picky about which you did.

If you consider 'warrior' Cas as gorgeous as you found the versions of him when he first started on the show…(man needs some loving, I'll volunteer, how about you?)

Sam is being too abused, stop it! (Then again, he and Dean could use some comfort, too…go ahead, hurt them some more, we're here for you, babies!...come to Mama!)

If you were thrilled they finally brought the Impala back but could have done without them bringing Crowley back…when will they finally kill that slimy bastard?! (Man may have the nine lives of cat but then again, if you ran him over nine times, those lives could expire, right? Oh, look, speaking of the Impala…let's use that to do it. That would work fine!)

If you don't mind them getting laid but relationships are out…Sam should be alone if he isn't with you! (Yeah, I'm the only Sam-girl with that fantasy…yah right!)

If you're desperate for one butt shot from our guys or one decent towel scene, come on! They might be married but a little skin showing every now and then would pacify even the most lecherous…I mean devoted…fan-girl…it's true, trust me…I'm a doctor. *wiggles eyebrows as I leer at the latest Winchester poster then sighs* Yeah, I'd love to examine them…

Clearly we need Bobby or somebody back with them, it wouldn't hurt to bring John back. Or Bobby…okay, I might be delusional here…I do miss them though.

If you have dreamt of our boys bathing you in a vat of Jell-O with whip cream on your and their…okay, not saying that part but you can fill in the right idea, right? Maybe add some caramel or chocolate sauce to clean off each other couldn't hurt either…

If you wish they could just once they could go back to just hunting like adults without the Angel crap and other drama would be nice…or so you think! Oh, look a Woman in White…let's call them!

If you've found Dean's copy of the 'Kama Sutra' and marked some pages you thought you two could try, or Sam, or Cas, or Gabe, yeah… that could be fun.

If you watch the show and only hear three words, and they get you hot as hell…'play', 'Sam', and 'now'…or 'Dean' in there works.

If you wished they really would just kiss on camera because clearly there's something going on there…you can't be the only one that sees it!

When Dean licks a lip and Sam adjusts his gun in his waistband you just want to help them with that…and not in the way they think you will either.

If you miss the old days when they just fought monsters…not crazy angels or dealt with tablets and such. Can I hear an 'Amen'?

Whatever happened to the music? You still wish they could use those old tunes again, the show is sadly lacking in that area, or so you think.

If the idea that they could fix up Bobby's yard and make a home there between hunts has ever occurred to you. It's probably theirs by now, Bobby could have Willed it to them, right? That old yard was so cool…

If you found the idea of an asshole like that guy being a scribe in Heaven very unbelievable and laughable…surely Heaven had better standards than that, right? He so needs to be fired! Even if just for letting our boys get so hurt! Or Kevin and his Mom, and Cas, you kind of liked them, too…just not as much as our Sammy and Dean.

XDeanDeanDeanDeanO

Okay, that's my latest list. I included some things from this past season to keep it up to date, too, so sorry about any spoilers! Please watch it anyway, it's worth it. Also I'm having withdrawals again…dang it! I'm going to miss those boys this summer…*pouts*

I'll just have to satisfy my addiction with the new season on DVD when it comes out (Yeah, I'm just obsessed enough to have pre-Ordered it two months ago, what kind of self-respecting Fan-girl did you think I was?)…and my own fantasies, of course.

Mmmm…yeah!


End file.
